MS Gundam: Three Days In London
by Eric Jacobson
Summary: A small town soldier is transfered to London to oversee a refugee camp, and meets a young lady who changes his life forever. All original characters, and a special guest appearance by Quatre! Set duing the AC 195 Wars in Gundam Wing. Please R+R ^.^
1. Day One: Meeting

Gundam Wing: 3 Days In London

Mobile Suit Gundam: Three Days In London  
By Eric Jacobson  
Read All My FanFiction At My [FanFiction Home Site  
][1]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Gundam Anything. Leave me alone. I'm not worth suing.  
  
Author's Note: An interesting request was made of me. While posting one of my new Fics online, an ICQ message from a lady friend of mine came in, asking what I was up to. I told her about the fic I was working on, how it was sappy and romantic and stuff. And she said "you should write a love story about me." Why not! So here it is. **This one is dedicated to Megan, the girl who gave me the idea ^.^**  
  
This story takes place during Gundam Wing, during the AC 195 war.   
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Day One...  
  
Destiny has a funny way of fooling around with a person's head. It'll pop into their life, make things so much better, or worse in some cases. And sometimes, it stays. All the effects of destiny's intervention remain with that person and they live happily with what fate has dealt them. But sometimes, destiny can not stay. It appears, and then drifts away as quickly as it came. It's during that time that destiny has it's largest impact on the human psyche.  
  
And, for some reason, I am one of the people it chose to impact.  
  
My name is Jonathan Leary. I was born into a wonderful Irish family, and as I grew, I became fascinated with Mobile Suits. My mother would always tell me that things like Mobile Suits weren't for young men like me, though I never could see why. Sure, they were machines of mass destruction. But it was as if I saw something more in them than that.  
  
That's why I signed up for the local Mobile Suit Guard. Soon I was transfered from my home in Killarny to the post here in London. And Wednesday was the first day that OZ had decided to play it's hand here in the Brittish Isles.  
  
My commander approached me and told me that I was to go to a refugee camp on the bank of the Thames just outside of the city limits. Alot of the rural citizens became frightened of the OZ presence, and the others were from accross the channel on the Eurasian Continent. They feared OZ and what they stood for, and had chosen to flee for their lives. I was told that OZ was oppressive in some areas, eager to snuff out any pockets of resistance.  
  
It was there that destiny dealt me the strangest hand to play that I'd ever recieved. On that day, four days ago, I met someone who has changed my life forever. She was a refugee from near the Ewing Forest to the north. I never caught much of the whole story, but to my knowledge the people feared the presence of the OZ soldiers in their rural area and came to the city to seek the comfort of their countrymen.  
  
When I arrived at the camp, my first duty was to oversee refugee registration in the south west part of the tent city. I was given my paperwork, and two young officers were assigned to assist me. The first was Devon. He was a young Scotchman of about 20, stocky and full of energy. The other was Niles. He made his home in London. At 22, he was married and had a son, and was rather reserved in his mannerisms. The three of us loaded up in a jeep and were driven to our assigned area.  
  
We arrived in the south west area of the camp sometime after 1PM. As we left the jeep, the officer in charge came up to us and briefed us on the situation.  
  
"Alright, Sir. Here's what we have. Most of the refugees in this area of the camp are from the local rural area, and some from farther north. They were placed here so they would have easy access to the city. There are alot of women and children, so try and take it easy on them. And one of the refugees, Lord Standish, has been demanding to see you since he arrived. We tried to explain to him that the Section Officer would arrive soon, but he's being testy. You should see him as soon as possible before he goes off and does something stupid to get some attention."  
  
"Alright. Thanks. You're dismissed." I looked at the preliminary head count list. "Damn. 1500 people to register. This is gonna take some time. Devon, why don't you round up as many of the refugees as you can and get them into the common area so we can start taking some names and such. Niles, see about getting a chow line setup close by, these people are probably really hungry."  
  
"Alright, Sir, no trouble a'tall." Devon spoke with a thick Scotch accent, and at times it made him hard to understand. But he was the loudest of us, and therefore best suited to round up people into a large area.  
  
Niles, on the other hand, was strangely quiet. He simply nodded and headed off to the mess area to get things started.  
  
I called the closest soldier over to inquire about the Lord Standish issue. Upon hearing that he was in the Officer's Quarters, I made my way there on the double. The Officer's Quarters was actually a commandeered house along the main road to and from the city. It was Victorian in design, obviously the home of a wealthy citizen. Why it was vacated, we'll never know. But it served the housing needs of the officers perfectly. When I arrived, I was greeted by a soldier and granted entry.  
  
After being shown to my office, I went to the main living area to meet with Lord Standish. Upon entering the room, my eyes cast their first gaze on her. Sitting on the couch was a young girl, I'd say around 18 or 19, beautiful in every way. Her blonde hair cut at the shoulder and left down, her subtle features concealed by a gorgeous sun dress.  
  
"May I help you miss?" I asked, almost choking on my own words.  
  
"Are you the officer in command here?" Her voice was almost angelic, and I moved closer to melting on the spot.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm Lieutenant Leary, but you can call me Jonathan. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just looking around. One of the soldiers told me I could come in and see the house."  
  
'A soldier let her in?' I thought to myself. 'You'ld think that with security as tight as it is, they wouldn't let civilians into the Officer's Quarters.' After resolving that a young lady such as this couldn't be much of a threat to security, I continued the conversation. "Well, have you seen much that you like?"  
  
She walked over to the fireplace and gazed at the portrait above it. It was of an old man in upper class dress, obviously a former owner of the mannor. "This painting. It's very old. I've always had an interest in things like this."  
  
I walked over and stood next to her, looking from the painting to her and back again. "How can you tell that it's an old painting?"  
  
"It's not that difficult, really. Mostly the composition and style. But it's very old, it's probably been in the family for centuries."  
  
"Wow. You're quite a smart young lady. What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Megan."  
  
"Well, that's a pretty name, and it suits a lovely young lady like yourself pretty well." I couldn't help it. She was so gorgeous. It was hard to not give her a compliment.  
  
"Well thank you. An officer and a gentleman rolled into one. It's not often you find that in this day and age."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Oh, I've met lots of soldiers. They're all enfatuated with their Mobile Suits, though. It's all they talk about. The war, the Gundams from the Colonies, OZ, it's all they have on their minds. But you, you're taking time to compliment a simple young lady, that's something special."  
  
I was getting quite nervous. She was being dreadfully forward, that was for sure. I managed to retain my composure and continued to speak. "Well, I come from an old school of thought. If you see a pretty lady, you have to compliment her. And you certainly qualify." From down the hall, I heard footsteps, accompanied by what sounded like a gruff old man, screaming at the top of his lungs. Assuming that this was Lord Standish coming to see me, I decided that I should ask the young lady to leave. But when I turned to tell her, she had already gone, vanishing without a trace.  
  
At that moment, Lord Standish entered the room. He was a rough looking old codger, deffinately someone who was holding on to the arcane and outdated concept of Brittish Class Society. Though it still had its supporters, the "Nobility System" had been abolished when the Earth banded together to create the Colonies. This one, however, wasn't of that mindset. He was wearing a nobleman's clothing, very ornate and almost military in design. His puffy white beard was well kept, but still hid his mouth and there fore, affected his speach a bit.  
  
"Well, it's about god damned time you got here, Lieutenant. I've been trying to get my voice heard in here all damn day, and noone will listen to me." He was obviously angry, his face red as a turnip and cheeks flushed beyond any that I'd ever seen. The young soldier who had accompanied him into the room said something under his breath about not being able to hear anything with his uffish yelling.  
  
"Thank you, Private," I told the young soldier. "You're dismissed." He muttered a quick 'Thank you, Sir' and made his way out of the room as fast as he could, obviously wanting to get away from the cranky old man he had escorted. "Anyway, Lord Standish, I heard about you wanting to see me when I arrived and I got here as fast as I could. Things have been hectic with OZ moving in and all. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I'll tell you what you can do for me, young man! You can start by getting me some better living quarters than that shoddy tent out there in the streets. I'm decended from the Windsor family, Lieutennant, and I demand some respect!"  
  
The Windsor Family. I had read about them in secondary school. They were a ruling family towards the end of the Universal Century. They had held power untill a series of scandals rocked the family and they had to relenquish their status when the people of Brittain rose up against them. In what was known as the "Quiet War", the people had ended centuries, almost a millennia, of monarch rule. All without spilling a single drop of blood.  
  
"Well, Lord Standish, we can try and relocate your family, but with the influx of new refugees each day, that's gonna be hard to do. We can't just leave people out because you want the best available accomidations. This is war, in case you haven't noticed. The people are on edge as it is thanks to OZ and those Gundams, and they most certainly don't need a selfish old man who can't let go of an outdated societal concept bitching and whining because he can't get his own way."  
  
"How dare you talk to me in that tone of voice..."  
  
"I dare talk to you like this because I am the commanding officer of this section of the camp. I'm in charge here, and it's my duty to make sure that the people who come here are taken care of. It's not my duty to cowtow to old fools such as yourself who make trouble just because they can't have cake after their ration of meat and potatoes. We're all making sacrifices here, Lord Standish, and you should be no different. There's a greater evil out there than what conditions you're living in. I don't know if that evil is the Gundams or OZ, but I know that it is most certainly not the fact that you don't live in the best possible surroundings. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
The old man didn't speak. I think he was in shock, really. Being a blood noble and living in a rural area, he had probably used his title to throw his weight around with the locals. But that wasn't going to happen here. And to make matters worse, the person telling him where to get off the bus was nothing more than a 23 year old Celt with some shiney buttons on his uniform.  
  
After an akward silence, the old noble spoke. "Alright, Lieutenant. You win this time, but don't think you've heard the last of Lord Aaron Standish. I promise you that we'll meet again. And I promise you, I will get what I want from you people." With that, he left the room in a huff, grumbling and cursing me as he went.  
  
  
Later that night, I made my way to my office, tired and mentally drained. Somehow, my crew and I had managed to register all of the refugees in our section, even the 200 extra that had come in since we started. We'd made our rounds, and command was transfered to the night crew. Devon and I had stopped at the pub down the road and each had a few beers. Niles just went straight to his office. After those beers, we staggered back to the Officer's Quarters for the night.  
  
I sat at my dest and stared at the mountain of papers that I had to turn in to command the next day. "Dear lord, I can't believe we got all this done in one day. What a job! This is deffinately not what I had in mind when I signed on." I carefully (well, as carefully as a drunken Irishman can) moved the huge stack of documents to the side and slammed my head down onto the desk in exhaustion. "Whatever happens with this war, I hope it happens soon. I can't take much more of this pencil pushing racket."  
  
My head was still planted firmly on the wodden top of the desk when I heard a knock at my door. I looked up to see one of the guards standing there. "Sir, there's a young lady here to see you, said her name's Megan. Should I tell her you're off duty?"  
  
'Megan? That girl again?' My thoughts raced as I tried to sober myself up as much as I could. "Oh, no, Private. Send her in."  
  
"Right away, Sir." He left the doorway, and a few moments later, the young lady known as Megan appeared in his place.  
  
"Am I bothering you, Lt. Leary?"  
  
"Megan! Oh, no, not at all. I'm off duty for the night. Please, come in." I quickly tried to put on my best sober face and made my way around the desk to pull the chair out for her. "Please, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem at all. So, what brings you here tonight?"  
  
"Well, after we met earlier, I spent the day thinking. Lieutenant, do you know what's going to happen to us? I mean, what's going to become of us when this war is over?"  
  
She had to throw me a tough question. I had no clue what would happen to them. After all, I was only a section commander. "I really don't know. I wish I could tell you. Being uprooted and shipped off somewhere, I can only begin to imagine how things are going for you right now. I wish I had the answer, but I don't."  
  
"Well, while we're here, I suppose I should feel better knowing there are people like you in charge. Your regiment has been nothing short of wonderful to everyone." She sounded so sad, and I didn't blame her at all. Suddenly, her tone changed, and she began to relax a little bit. "Lieutenant..."  
  
"You can call me Jonathan, or just Jon, if you'ld like."  
  
"Jonathan... Alright. Jonathan, would you come for a walk with me?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment. Sure, I was tired and half drunk. But here was a beautiful girl, wanting to go for a walk through this place with me. How many chances would I get to be in this situation? Not many, that was for sure. "Alright. Let me get my coat and we'll go for a walk."  
  
  
We walked for a little while down the streets of the tent city, not saying much. We made small talk. She told me about growing up outside of Ewing in her little town. Her father was a wealthy man, so she spent most of her formative years in boarding schools for girls. She dreamed of one day being like Relena Dorlian, the daughter of the assasinated foreign minister. His daughter had resumed his duties after his death, and Megan saw that as something she'd like to do.  
  
"I really hate war. It frightens me. Because there is always the possibility that the regular citizens will suffer the most. We're constantly in the line of fire. That's why my family came here, to seek refuge from the battlefields." She spoke with great bravery in her voice, nothing like a victim of wartime displacment.  
  
"I don't blame you. When I signed up for my local militia unit, there wasn't a chance of war. Things were very quiet back then. Then I was transfered here, and that's when OZ decided that they were going to take over the Alliance. That's when the Gundams came, and brings us to the point we're at now. I'm not going to be on the front lines, but I'm close enough to see the damage war does."  
  
I tried to imagine the way she looked at me now. A soldier saying he didn't care for war and the problems it brings. It must have seemed funny to hear that, because it sure felt funny to hear myself saying it.  
  
"Then why did you join the military?"  
  
"Ever since I was little, I always had a fascination with Mobile Suits. My mom always tried to convince me that they were machines of mass destruction and nothing more, but I never listened. I always knew that Mobile Suits could be adapted to serve mankind in ways other than during war time. Originally I wanted to be a suit engineer, but somehow I ended up going to officer's school."  
  
"So, do you pilot a suit at all?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been assigned a specialized Leo, all the officers get one. The armor is a blend of steel and Gundaniam, so they have an added strength to them. But I've never flown it in combat before. That's what they have the Mobile Suit divisions for. We're a smaller outfit, so we don't have as many Mobile Suit troops in our ranks."  
  
"Ahhh, I see. Though I'm not too fond of war, it does sound like an exciting life. Nothing like mine. My life is pretty much dull and dry. Everything I do is based on my father's stubborn adherance to the old ways. I don't get out much at all. That's why I'm using my time here to get out and see what I can."  
  
"That's a good idea. Hey, are you hungry at all?"  
  
"Actually, I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I know a great Italian place on the edge of town, and it's not far from the camp. Would you like to join me?"  
  
"There's a resteraunt open this late?"  
  
"It's Sangiacomo's, they're always open. Ever since I've been in London, I've been eating dinner there practically every night. Don't worry, I know the manager on duty right now. Tony will get us hooked up rather nicely. I'd be honored if you would come along..."  
  
She thought it over for a moment, and a smile crossed her lips. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen, and I never would have thought that I would see something like that amid so much hardship like there was in this camp.  
  
"Yes, I'd love to go."  
  
"Great!" I held out my arm to her. "Shall we go my lady?" She slipped her hand through the loop my arm made and held my arm with the other, completing the old time escort's pose.  
  
"Yes, we shall, Lieutenant Leary." She giggled as we started down the road towards the resteraunt. I couldn't believe it. In all this chaos, I had actually found a lovely young lady who made me smile and feel better about the job I was here to do.  
  
  
Dinner was magic. Pure magic. We talked about our childhoods, and Tony even called out his violinist to play for us as we ate. There was noone else in the place, we had it all to ourselves. At one point, I asked my date to dance, and she happily accepted. We went out onto the dock dining area, a wooden pier extending out into the Thames, and danced while the musician played and Tony sang the traditional songs of his homeland. The whole time, her smile never left her face, and I myself was fixated on it the entire night.  
  
The time for us to return to the camp came, and I thanked Tony for the wonderful meal. As we walked home, we held hands and stayed quiet. Neither of us wanted to talk, words would have only complicated the simple happiness we were both feeling at that moment. Finally, we arrived at her tent.  
  
"I had a really nice time tonight, Jonathan."  
  
"I did to, Megan. I'll tell you what, you sure do know how to make an army boy smile in times of war."  
  
"And you have a way of making a girl feel as carefree as she would when she was little, Lieutenant."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I could make you smile. God knows that's hard enough to do with the war going on and all."  
  
She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jonathan." With that, she ran into her tent, and I myself turned and made my way back to my office. The events of the night rolled through my mind as I walked happily back to my building, and the soldiers on the way took notice. I guess they could all see the extra skip in my step. When I arrived, I flopped down onto the bed with the world's biggest smile still on my face.  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
OK, folks. That's it for day one. Second 'R' time, and please remember to be nice! Day two will be out soon, so stay tuned! In the meantime, check out my other Fics [Here at FF.N][2] or at my [FanFiction Home Site][1].   
  


   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=38418



	2. Day Two: Outing

Gundam Wing: 3 Days In London

Mobile Suit Gundam: Three Days In London  
By Eric Jacobson  
Read All My FanFiction At My [FanFiction Home Site  
][1]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Gundam Anything. Leave me alone. I'm not worth suing.  
  
Author's Note: Hmmm. No response to the first chapter... Oh well. Maybe this one will get some notice. It doesn't matter, really, since this fic is for Megan, that sweet young lady who never thought I'd take her joke this far. Surprise, Megs. If you give me fodder for a story, I usually use it! Anyway, on to day two...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Day Two...  
  
On Thursday, I awoke to the sounds of a bugle, blaring the "Wake Up" notice across the south western section of the camp. I rolled out of bed and slammed the window shut to drown out the noise, but it didn't help much at all. It was too early for that sort of thing, but then again, such is what came with military life. Though the previous night's events were an unexpected bonus.  
  
After getting myself squared up in the bathroom and my uniform on, I made my way downstairs for my morning briefing with Devon and Niles. I met up with them in the conference room and immediately got down to business.  
  
"What do you have for me, Dev?"  
  
"Well, Saar, we're gonna have another 300 refugees comin' in teday, that's based on a scoutin' report from the Mobile Suit unit in Wales. Most of 'em are native islanders, but I dunna know if they'll be stationed in our area of the camp."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to Commander Holmes later about that one. What else?"  
  
In a rare show of sociability, Niles spoke up. "Yes, Sir. There seems to be a latrine problem in C quadrant. Not enough of them, I think. I've already contacted Sanitation, they're trucking in 5 more today, should curb that problem."  
  
"Good. That's the last kind of problem we need."  
  
"Well, Jon, yer not gonna be 'appy. That Lord Standish has been complainin' again. Says he's gettin' mighty pissed at you cause you wonna upgrade his reservation."  
  
"Lord Standish, eh? Why does he have to be such a pain in my ass?"  
  
"Dunno, Jon. Who knows where we get these weirdos from. Blows me mind, really."  
  
"Oh well, I'll assume I'll be seeing him sometime today. He managed to get in here last night and give me an earful, that's for sure. Anything else, guys?"  
  
"Nope. That's it as far as I can tell."  
  
Niles simply shook his head no.  
  
"Alright then. Let's get down to business, shall we?" We all packed up our papers and headed out the door. Niles broke off to C Quadrant to oversee the latrine issue, and Devon headed to the main square to begin the day's head count. I myself made my way out to the edge of the camp to discuss border and entry issues with the guards on duty.  
  
  
Later on that day, I found myself sitting in front of the OQ, eating my lunch rations and watching the people pass by on what had become their new daily routine. As I watched, I tried to imagine being displaced as they had. My love for the Mobile Suits would have doused my fear of them, but the daunting prospect of OZ Rule with an iron fist seemed to me like reason enough.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more I saw OZ as the true enemy. But still, there were the Gundams to think about. Their guerilla war tactics against OZ, sneak attacks, and even assassinations. It was tough to tell which was the true evil, really. But day by day, and especially since I've spent time with the Refugees, I began to see OZ for it's true colors.  
  
As I finished my rations, I heard a voice calling my name.  
  
"Lieutenant Leary! Over here!"  
  
I looked in the direction I heard the voice come from, and saw Megan running up to me, all smiles.  
  
"Well good day to you, fair lady! How's it going?"  
  
"Oh, not too bad. Father is still in his cranky mood, so I thought I'd come out and try to find you."  
  
"Heh. My dad used to be the same way, God love him. Have a seat."  
  
Megan sat on the steps next to me and immediately rested her head on my shoulder. "So what do you have to do today, Lieutenant?"  
  
I was a bit taken back by her being so forward like that. But she must have felt relaxed around me, and in this camp, that'd be a rare feeling in my opinion. So I let it slide. "Well, I have to speak to one particular disgruntled resident later, he's been a pain in my ass since I got here. Other than that, I just have to do what I normally do."  
  
"What's that?" She looked up at me with wide-eyed interest and smiled.  
  
"Push a pencil. That's like 95% of what I do here. It's boring as hell, but at least I know I'm doing something that will ultimately benefit our guests, and that includes you."  
  
"Then why don't you imagine doing all of this for just me?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, since I was a little girl, my mom always told me that someday I'd meet a man that would do anything for me. One that would help me when I needed it, and protect me from any harm. I still have yet to meet that guy, but I guess I look at you that way. The brave soldier defending the little refugee girl." She giggled a bit as she said that, and I had no choice but to smile.  
  
"Well then, far be it from me to not grant a lovely young lady her one wish."  
  
"So you'll think of me, then?"  
  
"Hell, I have been since I met you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, sure! It's not that often that I meet such a pretty girl in this line of work. I'm always around the guys, fixing Mobile Suits and playing cards, waiting for my chance to prove myself to Central Command. It gets boring after a while. And then, you walked into my life. I haven't been able to get your face out of my mind since then."  
  
"Wow. I'm flattered." She shyed away from me, obviously not wanting me to see her blush. When I was younger, my friends always fancied me as something of a ladies man, but that slowly faded when I joined the local military. From then on, I hadn't seen that many girls, so I didn't have a chance to work my magic. But here, here was my chance to do something right, and this time, for real.  
  
"What are you doing after dark, Megan?"  
  
"After dark? I'm not sure. Probably trying to get away from my father. Chances are he'll be bitching and whining about the accommodations or something. He always finds a reason to complain, and he does it louder than anyone I've ever met."  
  
"Well, if you can get away, I'd like to spend some time with you when I get off duty. Would you be interested?"  
  
She turned to me and smiled yet again, and this time, she let me see her blush. She was so pretty when she smiled. It drove me crazy, honestly. But I had to be a gentleman about things. The situation was too strange to do otherwise.  
  
"You're awful quiet, kiddo."  
  
She looked up at me and sighed. "I'd love to go, Jonathan. Shall I meet you here, then?"  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you here when I'm off, which should be around 8:30 tonight. Sound like a plan?"  
  
As if it couldn't get any bigger, her smile and her eyes grew like crazy as she spoke. "I think we have a plan, Lieutenant. I'll see you at 8:30 tonight."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it."  
  
"Well, I should get going before father has a coronary. If he saw me hanging around your headquarters, he'd probably use it as an excuse to come bother you."  
  
"Sounds like your dad is a bit of a handful."  
  
"Oh, he's more than that. But deep down he's a good man."  
  
"He has to be. He gave life to you."  
  
She simply blushed and smiled yet again. I don't think I'd ever seen someone in such a situation so happy before. "That he did. I'll see you later, Jonathan."  
  
I just waved as she skipped off merrily. 'Wow.' I thought to myself. 'I never thought I'd find someone like her in a place like this. I hate to say it, but I hope she stays for a while. I think I might just have found something really special.'  
  
I had, and it wasn't over yet, but it was to end fairly soon. But then, such is the sting of Destiny, the Hand of Fate slapping you upside the head and telling you what's going to happen, whether you like it or not.  
  
  
Around 3PM, I had the dubious pleasure, if you could call it that, of meeting yet again with Lord Standish. The guard on duty informed me that he had arrived, and I instructed him to send my guest into my office. As he went, I thought ahead to my night with Megan. Where would I take her? There wasn't much to do in a tent city. I resolved to take her into London that night and show her a night on the town. It was at that moment that Lord Standish came barreling into my office, great guns blazing.  
  
"God damnit, Lieutenant. Why am I still living in a common tent?"  
  
"I told you yesterday, Lord Standish. We don't give preferential treatment to our refugees based on bloodline and status. That might have worked where you come from, but here, everyone is equal. You'll just have to get used to it. Have I made myself clear, or do I have to translate it into Snobbish for you?"  
  
"Why you insolent little..."  
  
"Insolent little what, Standish? I am the ranking officer in charge of this section of the camp. What I say goes here, and what I say are the orders I was given by central command. Now you're more than welcome to leave and go deal with OZ's occupation army all you'ld like. But personally, I wouldn't trust those snakes any farther than I can throw one of their Taurus suits. So why don't you just chill out and relax for once? There's no way you're getting an upgrade, your own house, or even a room in a house at this point."  
  
"Damnit, Leary, if you continue to talk down to me, I'm going to have to report you to your superiors."  
  
"Go ahead, Standish. They'll only tell you the same thing I've been telling you since last night. They'll tell you that I'm following orders, and you'll be turned down there, too. If you want that kind of treatment, then go be sympathetic to OZ. I hear their Romafellar Foundation is made up of aristocrats and wannabes like you, people who can't let go of on outdated system in favor of universal equality."  
  
"You know what, Leary, I just might. But I'm going to have a talk with your commanding officers, and by god I will have you cleaning out troop toilets by nightfall."  
  
"If you manage to get that accomplished, Lord Pain In My Ass, I'll reccomend to central that they give you my office to live in. But I'm pretty confident you won't get anywhere."  
  
"One of these days, Leary, I'll have my revenge on you and your local bunch of ruffians."  
  
"Is that a threat, Lord Standish?"  
  
"It's a fucking promise, you low class moron..." With that, he turned and left my office in a huff.  
  
"God DAMNIT! What an uptight old fogey. Hope I don't turn out like him when I get older." After a few sighs and rubbing my eyes to make sure they weren't clouded due to the hot air Standish was spewing, I returned to filling out paperwork, and returned to the thought of my night with Megan...  
  
  
The day progressed without further incident, though the old latrines that Niles had been sent to oversee the replacement of had a bit of a backup problem. That created quite a stink. But the situation was cleared up relatively quickly, and I returned to the OQ building around 7:45. After a quick shower, I got into my dress uniform and readied myself for my date with Megan.  
  
At 8:25, I headed out to the steps of the OQ to wait for Megan. But when I got there, I found that she was already waiting for me.  
  
"Well well. An Officer and a Gentleman. He shows up early for his outing. I'm impressed." She giggled a bit and smiled at me, happy that I was finally there.  
  
"Well, I don't aim to disappoint. Shall we?" I held out my arm in the traditional escort fashion, and she slipped her hand through the loop my elbow made.  
  
"I believe we shall. Where are we going?"  
  
"Have you ever been in London? I mean, really in London?"  
  
"I've heard stories about the city, but the closest I've ever been before we came here was one of the suburbs. My father took us there shopping once. But I've never been in the city itself."  
  
"Well, my lady, tonight that all changes."  
  
"Really?" Her eyes lit up with excitement and wonder, eager to see what the city of London had to offer.  
  
"Really. Tonight it's you, me, and the city by the Thames."  
  
"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" She started to run towards town, dragging me behind for a moment. I finally managed to get us at the same pace, and we walked towards the bright lights of London...  
  
  
The night was like magic. The world stood still for her and I as we walked from place to place, seeing what there was to see. The Tower of London, the Towers Bridge, even 221B Baker Street, the legendary home of Sherlock Holmes. Buckingham Palace, now the home of the Brittish Isle's Central Military Command. London was one of those rare citys that managed to keep its old world charm, and kept it well.  
  
As we walked, she never let go of my hand. Dragging me this way and that, wanting to look in one store window or another. It was truely grand, really. She was like a kid in a candy store, it was almost as if this was the single most fun night of her life.  
  
We made our way back towards the camp, walking slowly so we could get as much time together as possible. Along the way, we talked about what we hoped the future would be like.  
  
"I know the military isn't your first choice, Jonathan. What do you want to do with your life after your tour is over?"  
  
"I always thought about adapting Mobile Suits te serve humanity's needs, really. Sure, their ultimate potential is as a military weapon, but why not farming applications? Colony repair? Personal transportation, even. The Mobile Suit has so many more possibilities. But the Military wants to keep them as weapons. And it looks like OZ will try to get a strangle hold on that now, too."  
  
"For a soldier, you sure have some big dreams."  
  
"I guess so. But who knows what will happen, with this war and all."  
  
"Why do people go to war, Jonathan?" She looked up at me, her eyes filled with both wonder and fear. Noone liked war, except the war mongers themselves, and she was frightened by the whole concept.  
  
I, on the other hand, was at a loss. I didn't know why exactly that wars happened. I wasn't a bit time soldier, only a local militia officer. "I really don't know, Megan. Some want more power and will walk over anyone they can to get it. With others, it might be over territory. Still others might go to war over the smallest of things. A long time ago, alot of the world went to war because an Arch Duke was murdered on a state visit to another country. There are alot of reasons people go to war. But I don't see how any of them serve the betterment of mankind. It just doesn't seem right."  
  
Megan reached up and grabbed my arm, hugging it tightly. "I don't want to be at war, Jonathan. I just want to find someone who will be with me untill the day we die. I want to live a normal life, have children, attend social functions, dance, sing, all the normal things people do. I don't want to live in the shadow of a war. Too many innocent people die for the wrong reasons, and I'm afraid I might be one of them. I'm scared, Jonathan..."  
  
I put my free arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "Someday, this war will be over. And you won't have to be afraid. And while this war is still going on, I won't let anything happen to you. As long as you're in my camp, you have nothing to fear."  
  
"Well, it looks as if I might have found my knight in shining armor."  
  
"I don't know about that, but I promise you that I'll do all I can for you."  
  
Nothing more was said that night as we walked back to the camp. I escorted her to her tent and was ready to say goodnight.  
  
"Well, here you are. I hope you had fun tonight. It's a rough thing to do in a time like this, but I think we did alright."  
  
"I had a wonderful time, Jonathan. But I really don't want to go back to the tent. Father would have a fit if I came in at an hour like this, so I might as well make the most of it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jonathan... Can I... Stay with you tonight?"  
  
I took a step back and let her words sink in. She wanted to stay with me? I can understand if she feels close to me because I'm in charge of defending her, but stay with me? The debate raged quickly in my mind. What would my CO say? What about Niles and Dev? And if her father found out, would he come after me? But in the end, her smile and charm won out over my doubts.  
  
"Yes, Come on, we'll head over to the OQ. But just for tonight. I don't want either of us getting into any trouble just because we decided to have a sleepover."  
  
"Ever the thoughtful soldier, aren't you?" She took my arm yet again and we walked over to the OQ building. After explaining to the guard that she was my guest, we made our way up to my office, which also served as my bedroom.  
  
Not a word was spoken, but actions sometimes speak louder than words. As I closed the door, she immediately rushed up to me and gave me the most passionate kiss I'd ever experienced. Bells, whistles, alarms, they all went off in my head at once. But it was nothing compared to what I felt next as we made our way over to my bed...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Whew! Thought I was gonna have to go Lemon there for a second! But I'm a sap, not a pervert. LOL. Anyway, it's once again Second 'R' time, and please remember to be nice! Day Three will be out soon, so stay tuned! In the meantime, check out my other Fics [Here at FF.N][2] or at my [FanFiction Home Site][1].   
  


   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=38418



	3. Day Three: Battle

Gundam Wing: 3 Days In London

Mobile Suit Gundam: Three Days In London  
By Eric Jacobson  
Read All My FanFiction At My [FanFiction Home Site  
][1]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Gundam Anything. Leave me alone. I'm not worth suing.  
  
Hey, People! There's a Fic here! You know, the kind you read and review? Hello? I guess stories based in the Gundam world featuring original characters aren't that popular. That doesn't matter, though, since this one is for Megan, really. So here we go with Day Three...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Waking up alone is something that noone really enjoys. I'm no exception.  
  
I woke up and rolled over, the night's memroies still fresh in my mind. Good lord, it was intense. I would have never thought that I'd end up meeting a girl like her while on duty at a refugee camp, especially during the OZ occupation. But here she was, with me...  
  
Or not...  
  
When I finally opened my eyes to look at her laying next to me, I realized she was gone. "What the hell? Where's Megan?" I looked around quickly, but to no avail. No sign of her anywhere. "Damnit! Where'd she go?" I looked over at the clock, which read 10:18. "Ah shit! I'm late!" I sprang out of bed and threw on my uniform, then headed out the door to the square, where Devon was taking morning head count.  
  
When he'd finished, I caught up with him. "Hey Dev, was Megan here for head count?"  
  
"Megan? Oh, aye, the girl you've been palin' 'round with. I think her family checked out this mornin'."  
  
"They did? Did you see them at all?"  
  
"Aye, Jon, I did. Saw her leavin' with that hot-headed haggas, Standish."  
  
"Standish?" I tried to reason why she'd be leaving with that moron, and then it hit me. She had said that her father was something of an old codger, always complaining and such, being gruff and unpleasant. Lord Standish WAS her father. "Did he say anything before he left?"  
  
"I think he mentioned somethin' about hating this place, though I'm not surprised at that. And he wanted me to tell you that you'ld be seein' him real soon. Dunno what that's all about."  
  
"Neither do I. Damnit. Thanks, Dev."  
  
"No problem, Sir. Oh, Niles wanted you to check out that latrine situation. I hear they are working better now, so you should sign off on it as a resolved problem."  
  
"Yeah. I'll get right on that. Thanks." As I walked off, I tried to reason why she had left so suddenly. Obviously, she'd gotten out of bed before I woke up and left to join her family. I could only assume that when she had arrived, her father was waiting to find out where she was. If he knew that she'd been with me, doing what we were doing, he'd kill us both.  
  
In my mind, I went over every conversation I'd had with Standish. They'd all been arguments, and heated ones at that. If he knew that Megan and I were together, I knew that he'd come after me with a vengance. But instead, he'd chosen to leave.  
  
And that's when it began.  
  
Devon came running up behind me. "Jon! What the hell is goin' on?"  
  
"It's OZ. They're moving into the camp. Only reason I can figure is they're trying to take control of it. And it looks like they think force is necessary."  
  
"Bastards. Once I get the word from Central Command, I'm gonna thrash OZ a new arsehole."  
  
"Well, let's get back to OQ, and fast."  
  
"Wait! You don't have to go!" Niles came running up to us from the OQ building's direction. "I just got the go ahead. We're to suit up and get OZ out of here, pronto."  
  
"Now we're talkin'!" Dev ran off to get his Mobile Suit, and Niles and I remained to look over the situation.  
  
"Alright, Niles, here's the plan. Get as many ground troops as you can to move the refugees away from the action. Taking them into London won't be safe, OZ will probably attack there, too. Get them on transports and take them to Canterbury."  
  
"Yes Sir. I'm all over it." Niles took off to rally up the troops.  
  
"Megan, I'll find you at some point. But for now, I have a job to do..."  
  
  
A short time later, the three of us were in the Mobile Suit hangar, along with 5 support troops in Taurus suits. "Alright gentlemen, our mission is simple. Hold OZ back long enough to get as many refugees as we can out of the camp. I've been given authorization from Central Command to use deadly force, so that goes for all of you, too. But be careful! We don't want to hit any civilians if we can help it. Everyone ready?"  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be, Jon." Dev was ready to go, that was for sure.  
  
"Then let's show OZ what happens when they mess with the London Guard. Move out!"  
  
The suits began their trek to the northern section of the camp, ready to engage the OZ forces. Sitting in my Leo, I thought over everything that had happened in the past two days. OZ moving in, meeting Megan, dealing with her father, it had all come to a head at this moment, as we approached the front lines of a battle that shouldn't be happening in a refugee camp. I flicked on my radio and tried to contact the advance troops.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Jonathan Leary of the London Mobile Suit Guard. What the hell is going on up there?"  
  
Over the radio came a frantic sounding voice. "Thank god! We're in serious trouble up here, and we need your help badly. They're all over the place, and they're hard to take down from a distance. I think they have blaster shields or something. It's total chaos. Get up here as fast as you can! We don't know how much longer we can... AHHHHHH!" Static, then silence came over the radio.  
  
"Shit. We'd better hurry. Let's pick up the pace. Taurus units, fly ahead and get some recon info. Dev, Niles, it looks like we're going to have to take them on hand to hand. Blasters are gonna be useless, so we'll have to use beam sabres."  
  
"Lieutenant. Svenson here. Looks like we've got 6 OZ troops up here, all Leos. The leader's suit looks like it's got Rommafellar markings on it. They've got blaster shields alright, the three remaining guard suits aren't making a dent. But it does look like they've managed to drop a couple of OZ troops. I count 4 on the ground already."  
  
"Good job, Svenson. Get the rest of the Taurus' ready to counterattack. We'll be there in 3 minutes." I switched the radio over and tuned in Niles and Devon. "Alright, gentlemen, this is it. Let's take it to them!"  
  
"Aye, Sir. Glad to." Devon drew his beam sabre and began to rush forward.  
  
"God damn, do I hate this sort of thing." Niles was still walking beside me, reluctant to draw his sabre.  
  
"I do too, Niles. But we have to defend these people. We're they're only hope for escape."  
  
"You're right." He drew his sabre and charged ahead. "See ya on the front lines, boss."  
  
I bowed my head and closed my eyes. The only thought on my mind was Megan. Had she made it out OK? Was she caught in the battle? Was she alive? I didn't know. All I knew was that in order to find her, I was going to have to make it through this first. "I'll find you, Megan. Someday..." I drew my beam sabre and rushed forward to the battleground.  
  
  
The battle was fast and furious. We'd managed to take out three of the OZ suits, leaving the leader and two others to deal with. Dev had moved to take on one, while Niles was dealing with the other. This left me and the leader, one on one, head to head. Beam sabre in hand, I stood my ground, staring down my opponent, trying to calculate who was going to make the first move. That question was soon answered as the leader charged at me.  
  
I reacted and moved to defend myself, stopping his sabre with my own. We exchanged what seemed to be an endless series of attacks, neither able to do any damage. I quickly moved off to the side to avoid a slash and managed to get behind him. Swinging with all I had, I managed to take out his blaster shields.  
  
"Damn you, Leary. Now I'm going to finish you off." The voice that came over the open channel sounded familiar, though I couldn't place it.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and how do you know who I am?"  
  
He turned and slashed at me again, a move which I barely avoided. "What's the matter, Leary? Don't you recognize an old friend?"  
  
"Standish! What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I told you, Lieutenant. I'd get my revenge. And I also told you I was thinking of joining OZ. Well, truth be told, I was a card carrying member of the Rommafellar Foundation before I ever came to this God aweful camp. My wife insisted that we come here for the children's sake."  
  
"So where are they now? Did you desert them in order to come back here and settle a personal grudge? Is that the reason why you attacked this camp?"  
  
"I attacked this camp to lure you out, Leary. I know that you and my daughter had a thing going, and that sent me over the edge. I never did like you, and now I hate you with everything I am. And I'm willing to sacrifice these pitiful peasant's lives just to get back at you."  
  
"You're insane, Standish. These people did nothing to you, there's no reason to bring them into this at all. And as for Megan and I, well, she sees the good in things, unlike you. She'll be ten times greater that what you've ever been."  
  
"Silence, dog! You'll never see her again. I've moved my family out of the area. And besides, you'll be dead long before you ever get the chance to try and find my daughter."  
  
"I was right about you, Standish. You did have some good in you. But that good was transferred to your daughter, because you've become evil itself. Thanks for showing me what OZ is all about. Now, are we going to sit here and talk, or are we going to resolve this little grudge of yours? Because I'm not going to let you go any further into this camp."  
  
"I'd like to see you try. Now you die, Leary!" He came at me hard, obviously going for the kill early. I managed to get out of the way and put some distance between us. "This time, Leary, I won't miss. Prepare to meet your maker, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Once again, he charged at me, and fast.  
  
Holding my beam sabre, I stood my ground. He was getting closer quickly, and I could think of only one counter attack. "I don't think so, Standish. It's your turn. But I will promise you this. I'll find Megan, and when I do, I'm going to take care of her. I'm going to be there for her. I'm going to love her. And you won't be around to stop me."  
  
"Bullshit. You're going to die, here and now!" He raised his sabre and prepared to bring it down onto my suit.  
  
And that's when I moved. Just as he reached me, I managed to get my Leo to kneel, and drove my sabre into the lower torso of his suit. "It's over, Standish. You lose."  
  
"Damn... Damn you, Leary..." Those were the last words I heard from Lord Standish before his suit exploded, taking him with it.  
  
"I'm sorry... Megan..." I stood my suit upright and put my beam sabre away. Just then, Devon came up next to me, followed by Niles.  
  
"Jon. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, Niles, I'm OK. You're not going to believe who was in that Mobile Suit, though."  
  
"It was that haggas Standish, wasn't it?" Dev looked at the chared remains of Standish's suit. "Good riddance to bad rubbish. That wanker was a true pain in the arse."  
  
"Alright, you guys, let's report back to Central Command. Mission, complete."  
  
As we made our way back to the camp, I thought of Megan. She was all I could think about.   
  
That was yesterday. Today, I sit here, doing my dutys as normal, and jotting this story into my journal. Things are getting stable again, but I miss having Megan here with me. Her smile made my days better, her charm made my heart light despite the situation we were all in.  
  
And even if I do find her, how am I supposed to tell her that I killed her father? Will she understand? Will she turn away from me forever? There's only one way to find out. And no matter how long it takes, no matter what I have to do, I'm going to find her...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Day Three is in the books! There's one more part to go, though, it's not over yet. If you know my style, you know that I don't write "Love And Loss" style fics. Being a hopeless romantic, you always want a happy ending, and this Fic will be no exception.Once again, it's time to Review, and please be nice. The Epilouge will be out soon, so stay tuned! In the meantime, check out my other Fics [Here at FF.N][2] or at my [FanFiction Home Site][1].   
  


   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=38418



	4. Epilouge: After Colony 201

Gundam Wing: 3 Days In London

Mobile Suit Gundam: Three Days In London  
By Eric Jacobson  
Read All My FanFiction At My [FanFiction Home Site  
][1]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Gundam Anything. Leave me alone. I'm not worth suing.  
  
I got a review!!! Yay! To you who reviewed my story, thank you! And to answer her questions: Yes, I do know Megan. Otherwise I wouldn't write about her. Two, I don't have a thing for her, she's just a chat friend. Thirdly, the characters in this story really don't have anything to do with Gundam Wing. They exist in that timeline, though. Look at the Universal Century stories (Stardust Memory, War In The Pocket, Char's Counterattack). They all exist in the same timeline, but most don't cross over. There ya go. Now, to complete the story in good fashion, on with the Epilogue  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Epilogue: After Colony 201...  
  
As I stood in the L4 Colony space port, looking out over the stars, thoughts raced through my head. The Gundam Pilots had achieved peace for the Earth Sphere only 4 years before, but it seemed like an eternity. And it had been 6 long years since I had last seen her...  
  
Megan Standish took up most of my spare time. I had been trying to find her ever since the fall of Marimea Kushrinada and the Barton Foundation, traveling from continent to continent, and even out here to the Colonies. But my search was all for not, at least up to this point.  
  
Looking out at the nearby Resource Satellite, I resolved that that was the place I should continue the search. I would speak to the administrator, Quatre Rebarba Winner, and see if his influences and contacts could aid me in my search. The boarding call for the shuttle to the satellite was made, and I picked up my bag. Breathing one last sigh, I stepped onto the loading platform and boarded the shuttle.  
  
  
Upon arrival, I spoke to the Maganac guards on duty and explained my situation. They agreed to help set up a meeting with Mr. Winner, and it was set for the next day. After stopping for a burger and a beer, I made my way to my quarters and prepared to bunk down for the night. Though, out on the Colonies, night was something a little different.  
  
The next morning I awoke and put on my suit. Since I was no longer a guardsman, I found it difficult to make the transition back to civilian wear. But my job demanded it, so I complied. I did miss my uniform, though. It looked nice, and boy, did Megan love it...  
  
She was running through my mind as I walked to Mr. Winner's office, and even as I stood waiting in the foyer. When it was finally my turn to meet with him, his secretary ushered me in. The office itself was simple, with a few decorations and some pictures of him with what I assumed were a few friends. One was American and had a long, braided ponytail. The other, a Chinese man with a scowl that could kill ten men. Another had hair hanging down over one eye and was wearing what looked like a circus clown's outfit. The last was a stern looking young man, standing in front of a Mobile Suit that I recognized as the Gundam Wing Zero.  
  
"Mr. Leary. It's a pleasure to meet you." Quatre Winner was a plain looking gentleman, Neo-Arabian by birth, blonde and extremely well mannered.  
  
"Mr. Winner, it's certainly an honor to meet you." I extended my hand and we shook in greeting.  
  
"Oh, please, call me Quatre. I can't stand being called mister anything. It just doesn't suit me that well. Please, have a seat."  
  
"Thank you." I seated myself and began to tell him my story.  
  
  
"Wow, Jon, that's pretty intense. So, you were a Mobile Suit pilot?"  
  
"Yeah, that I was. Looks like your friend up there was a Gundam Pilot."  
  
"Who, Heero?"  
  
"That's Heero Yuy?"  
  
"Yep, that's him alright. I haven't seen him in years, though. He always had this habit of disappearing when the job was finished."  
  
"So you were a Gundam Pilot, too?"  
  
"That I was. All of those guys up there were. We started out alone, and came together to take on OZ and the Barton Foundation. It took us a while, but we managed to set things straight."  
  
"I'll say. I had my own run-ins with OZ, and I quit the Guards before the Barton Foundation came to Earth. The military just wasn't my thing, and I was still shaken about killing Megan's father."  
  
"I can understand that. So, you haven't seen her since that night?"  
  
"Not at all. And I've thought about her every day of my life since then. I wonder if she's OK, if she thinks of me, and..."  
  
"And if she's ever fallen in love again."  
  
"Exactly. Even if she has, I still want to see her one last time, to make sure she's alright and to apologize to her for her father."  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do. It's a big area to cover, but I'll get my people on it for you. I'll have Mustafa and the rest of the Maganacs spread out over the colonies."  
  
"I really appreciate this, Quatre. It's a huge help, and I don't know how I can ever repay you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jon. If we find her, seeing you two together will be payment enough. Until then, though, you're welcome to stay here all you like. I'll let everyone know you're my personal guest. You'll have access to everything you need. And feel free to stop by my office or my quarters any time."  
  
I stood up and extended my hand yet again to Quatre. "Thanks, man. Thanks allot. I can't tell you how much this means to me."  
  
"Anytime, Jon."  
  
With that, I stood up and made my way out of his office, and headed to my quarters to get settled for my stay aboard the resource satellite.  
  
Around two days later, Mustafa came to my quarters just after dinner.  
  
"Mr. Leary?" he said over the intercom.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Master Quatre would like to see you, could you come with me to his office?"  
  
"Of course, I'll be right out." I stepped out of the room and followed Mustafa through the maze of corridors that led to Quatre's office. When I arrived, Quatre motioned for me to come in.  
  
"What's up, Quatre?"  
  
"Jon, there's someone here I think you should see."  
  
"Who's that?" I turned around and looked in the corner of the office, and my heart jumped clear past my throat and slammed into the top of my skull. "M... Me... Megan?"  
  
"Hello, Jonathan."  
  
"Good God, how did you... Where have you... Good lord have I missed you! I've been looking everywhere for you for 6 years, and..."  
  
"Jonathan, I know. Quatre told me all about it."  
  
"Even about... your father?"  
  
Megan turned to Quatre and spoke. "Can we have a moment alone, Quatre?"  
  
"Sure. I'll be right outside. Take all the time you like."  
  
"Thank you." When he had left, she turned to me and began to cry. "When we left the camp that day, my father swore that he was going to kill you. I begged him not to, but he was adamant. He said he was going to evoke his Rommafellar privlidges and get OZ to attack the camp. He sent mother and I on a shuttle to L1 Colony, and we never heard from him again. It wasn't your fault he died. It was his choice to go after you. And it was the wrong choice. I don't blame you at all, nor do I hate you for it. I could never hate you.  
  
"All this time, I wondered and worried about you, Jonathan. I wondered if you were alright, if you had been killed in the wars, if you still thought about me. I've replayed our night together over and over in my mind, and I can still see it as if it happened yesterday. I fell in love with you, Jonathan. And ever since then, I've loved you and noone else. I've been waiting all this time to find you, too."  
  
"Megan..."  
  
"Jonathan, when Quatre's men found me on L2, I had no clue that they would bring me to you. And now that they have, I don't want to leave your side ever again. My father can't keep us apart, and neither can any war. I want to be with you, forever..."  
  
I took her into my arms and held her close, just like I had that night 6 years ago. "Megan. I don't want to lose you again, either. The waiting is over. We're together now, and nothing can seperate us ever again."  
  
I looked out the office window and saw Quatre, smiling. I mouthed the words "thank you" to him, and he nodded.  
  
Destiny. It can be a rough road to travel. And fate? Fate is something we alone control, really. It's up to us whether or not our fate is good or bad, right or wrong. It's all based on the decisions we make as individuals. And in some cases, in the ones we make with others. My decision has led me here, and I couldn't be happier. And together, we have the rest of our lives to determine our fate. The trick is, this time, we do it hand in hand...  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
That's it, folks! Hope you enjoy it. Once again, it's time to Review, and please be nice. Now that you've read MSG:3DIL, check out my other Fics [Here at FF.N][2] or at my [FanFiction Home Site][1].   
  


   [1]: http://RanchoRelaxo99.tripod.com/lounge/index.html
   [2]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=directory-authorprofile&UserId=38418



End file.
